Gemma Bell
Gemma Bell is an officer in the Global Community's Unity Army\Peacekeeping Force and the daughter of actress Catherine Bell. In the novels, she's a bright child, but with some flaws and "problems of Carpathia's interest". Forgotten: Apocalypse Gemma is introduced as a 9-year old in Forgotten: Apocalypse. She's harassed and sexually assaulted by school bully\child molester\lesbian Kristi Brown, but is later rescued by Vladimir Makarov. Later, she is seen aboard the Norweigan Pearl when the Wrath of the Lamb hits; sometime after docking in New York City, the Flood of 2012 strikes, sending the ship careening into the city just as it is about to unload its next batch of passengers (Vlad's family has already disembarked at this point), where it's later seen adrift in the flooded streets. Gemma volunteers to go aboard the ship and search for survivors, but the Fourth Trumpet Judgment hits, causing the sun to dim so much and the temperature to drop so low, the ocean freezes solid, allowing people to walk on it. The ship, which is now stuck in the ice, is found to be loaded with survivors, much to Gemma's surprise-including her own mom (she was unfortunate to be caught in the wave). Together with several others, Gemma gets her mother to safety. Forgotten: The Mark She returns in Acts II and III of Forgotten: The Mark, which take place in 2018. She's now age 15 and a Peacekeeper in the Global Community's Peacekeeping Force. In this novel, she assists Nicolae Carpathia (Overlord) in keeping track of the Global Tyranny and their actions against the Morale Monitors, which are now prime targets. She also assists Director of Security Suhail Akbar in tracking fugitives on the run and making sure they are in safe havens around the planet, although she's a fugitive herself. Forgotten: Armageddon Gemma returns in Forgotten: Armageddon, age 16 and now part of Task Force Underdog; she has dropped out of the Morale Monitor force at this point and now is a full member of TFU, much to the surprise of the Global Tyranny officials. She doesn't really fight, but helps gain information about various enemies and their plans\terrorist attrocities. She's only seen in combat during Project Damnation, the bloodiest part of Operation Armageddon. Here, she assists the US government and Task Force Underdog in fighting various PLR and Inner Circle soldiers in various locations. Trivia *She, like Catherine, is half Iranian and half Scottish. *Gemma seems to like William Wallcroft, as she is attached to him throughout Forgotten: Armageddon. *Her biggest fear is skydiving. *She doesn't like sushi. *She believes in cooties. *She also believes in the existence of Bigfoot (AKA the Sasquatch). *She is a huge fan of rock music. *She's one of the few people to harass the Antichrist and get away with it. *Gemma seems to be the most optimistic of all of TFU's members. *Gemma has a grudge against Jim Carrey because of his "God powers" in the beginning of Forgotten: The Mark, but in Forgotten: Armageddon, she gets used to it. Quotes Forgotten: Apocalypse "MOMMY!" - Gemma during the Wrath of the Lamb. "Cat got your tongue?" - Gemma to Vladimir Makarov. "Hey, Mommy, check this out." - Gemma after discovering Vlad's "secret blueprint". "Uh, hi. I'm Gemma." - Gemma upon meeting Vladimir Makarov. Forgotten: The Mark "We're getting strange reports." - Gemma during the Fourth Bowl Judgment. "Darkness? Sounds intriguing." - Gemma during the Fifth Bowl Judgment. "Oh, shoot!" - Gemma upon accidentally crashing her vehicle during the Fifth Bowl Judgment. "What just happened here?" - Gemma after crashing her vehicle. Forgotten: Armageddon "That seems promising." - Gemma in Act I of the novel. "What are you going to do? Do the hockey-pokey?" - Gemma harassing Nikolai Danilova. "Yeah, like you always say you win, but you lose." - Gemma while taunting the Antichrist. "So, what's next, dudes?" ''- Gemma speaking to Overlord about TFU's next move. ''"Makarov's council all together in the middle of a war zone? Sounds convenient." - Gemma quoting Yuri from MW3. "Guys, I think he's gonna say it." - Gemma shortly before the announcement of the Israeli Campaign. Gallery Poland.png|Flag of Poland, Gemma's most favorite country Romania.png|Flag of Romania, Gemma's second most favorite country. Israeli flag.png|Flag of Israel, one of Gemma's "neutral" countries Russian flag.png|Flag of Russia, one of Gemma's "least" favorite countries.